El tercer asiento
by Madgora
Summary: Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei maestro runico y tercer asiento del orden eclesiástico dedique mi vida a la derrota del Mao Lucifer, literalmente morí para llevarme a ese bastardo ahora no se porque desperté en un cuarto extraño y 6 años más joven, espera ¡eso es porno! Padre mío donde he terminado. Au Issei semi op no pervertido.
1. prólogo: ¿Dónde estoy?

Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei lo último que recuerdo era estar en una complicada batalla con Lucifer el bastardo fanfarrón nunca luchaba limpio me llevo a una barrera anti runas por lo que tuve que depender por un buen tiempo de mi "Gracia" una ves que salí de eso el bastardo trajo a los descendiente del Asmudeos y de Leviatán inchados de esteroides mágicos ya no sabría decir si siquiera razonamaba, después de gastar mucho energía mágica y muchas de mis runas por fin el bastardo dio la cara regodiandose seguro de su victoria inició con ataques implacables y sin misericordia y yo cansado con un desgaste extenso por el uso continuo de mi "Gracia" a lo mucho me queda una oportunidad de usarla.

Con mi espada en el hombre recubierto de sangre y con dolor en cada respiracion empecé mi ataque, cada corte que daba era esquivando y cargado de más burlas de Lucifer satisfecho que sólo pudiera hacerle rasguños al suelo de echo más de una de sus bromas ironizaba eso, estuvimos un rato en la rutina del gato y el rato yo daba un corte el esquivaba y de vez en cuando me lanzaba un ataque que me atravesaba el cuerpo, el bastardo estaba disfrutando de mi dolor y sólo extendía el combate por que sabía que no podía ganar después de lo cansado que estaba con lo que me quedaba de fuerza di un último zarpazo y lanze mi espada hacia arriba de el.

El bastardo no parecía si quiera importarle sólo seguía diciendo blasfemias y obscenidades mientras se reía de mi estupidez y que no valía nada mi posición en la orden eclesiástica activando mi gracia me intercambi con mi espada y esparci 4 rocas de prisión runica en el lugar Lucifer dejo reí y pareció reaccionar cuando debajo de el los cortes que hice empezaron a brillar, él reconoció la runa después de todo era mi runa de marca registrada "la explosion de luz" una runa que condensa luz y explota en una extensa área la cual he delimitado con la "pricion runica" sin duda podría acabar a cualquier demonio de clase alta y dejar gravemente herido a uno de ultimate o súper, Lucifer se tranquilizó sabiendo que no moriría dos runas se activaron una en mi Espalda y en otra en mi mano derecha lo que causó que callara con gran fuerza en Lucifer y terminara clavando mi mano derecha en su cuerpo haciendo que la runa se quedó marcada en su piel esta era una runa simple pero sin duda mortal para este momento. Esta runa atrae toda luz hacia ella en un radio de 20 metros con la barrera delimitado el rango de la explosión y cancelando los círculos de teletrasportacion Lucifer estaba encerado conmigo y todo el poder iria a su cuerpo una vez que la explosion suceda. Él al ver esto me miró con odio y continuo blasfemando ante Dios y ante las personas que amaba que patético al principio pura burla y confianza y ahora que puede ser derrotado sólo sabe insultar y maldecir pensé con disgusto. Sabía que era lo último que tenía y también sabia que no sobreveviria a esto después de todo ya estaba sobrepasando hace mucho mis reservas mágicas y lo que podía soportar mi cuerpo era un milagro que aún respirara, él quizás podría sobrevivir cosa que no podía permitir por lo que agregue el último As con la mano izquierda saqué una runa de absorción que me utilizaría de catalizador así que la luz empeso a entrar en mi, Lucifer se extrañó ante esto pero no hizo nada para evitarlo supongo que crellendo que ya no había nada más que hacer solo esperar sobrevivir de echo ya estaba creando varias barreras para intentar aguantar la explosión prosegui a pasar toda la energía a mi mano izquierda creando un círculo mágico en la derecha donde expulsaria la energía este era el único hechizo creado por mi con la capacidad de duplicar todo lo que pase sin importar que sea este duplicará todos sus rasgos. La luz estaba quemando todo mi ser, los humanos podemos almacenar luz pero no a grandes niveles ya que esta quema nuestro cuerpo terrenal con lo último de mis fuerzas expulse toda la energía al círculo, sólo vi como Lucifer abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había echo y después de un insulto a mi madre la habitacio explotó en luz pude observar como todas la barreras de lucife se desitegraba incluyendolo a él con una sonrisa sólo me quedo acompañarlo mientas mi cuerpo se disolvia una pequeña sensación de paz me envolvió te veré en el otro lado mi doncella fue lo último que pensé antes que todo pasará de blanco a negro.

Lentamente mis ojos empesaron a abrirse todo estaba borroso y no veía bien, las imágenes por lo que pase empesaron a llegar ¿estaba muerto? traté de enfocarme para ver mejor acaso ¿este era el cielo? Cuando mis ojos pudieron enfocar mejor pude notar que no estaba ni en el cielo ni en un hospital del clero parecía una habitación no muy grande pero más espaciosa de lo que era mi cuarto en el clero me di cuánta rápidamente de los postes con imágenes sugerentes ¡que rayos! Quien me trajo a recuperarme a un lugar así, un momento me levantó con cuidado de la cama notando algo, mi cuerpo no esta herido aparte de mis bajas reservas de magia y que siento muy débil mi "Gracia" no noto ningún daño esto es imposible después de esa última jugada si de milagro sobreviví deveria estar con suerte paralítico y con quemadura de tercer grado ¿cómo era posible que estuviera bien? nada de esto tiene sentido la única persona que podía curarme así sería mi doncella pero llevaba tres años muerta.

\- Issei despierta ya, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.-escuche de la parte de abajo al parecer esto en un segundo piso y espera... ¿escuela? Ademas esa voz se me hace conocida, intrigado y con una rara inquietud en mi corazón decidí salir del cuarto y ir a la planta baja de la casa al llegar sigui el olor de la comida a lo que al parece era el comedor y ahí fue donde quede estático enfrente de mi estaba una mujer parada sirviendo el desayuno y un hombre sentado leyendo el periódico ambos con un color de cabello castaño más viejos de lo que los recordaba pero sin duda alguna eran mis padres.

\- Issei por que no te has cambiado no ves.-mi madre paro cuando vio mi expresión-hijo estas bien.- Dijo mientras se acercó a mi con cuidado al verla tan cerca sólo pude comenzar a llorar eran mis padres ¡Dios mío! ellos habían muerto hace ya 15 años cuando tenía 8 años de edad cuando Lucifer liberó a sus demonios en el mundo yo sobreviví por suerte y ahí fue cuando el clero me tomó para cuidar de mi. Mi madre noto mis lágrimas por lo que se acercó a darme un abrazo la sensación de sus brazos hizo que más lágrimas salieran era cálido tanto como lo recordaba no supe en que momento mi padre se sumó al abrazo sólo que sigui llorando como un niño mientras mi madre me daba palabras tranquilizadoras quizás en verdad morí y llegue al cielo ya que después de mucho tiempo por fin mi corazón estaba en paz.


	2. Grandes diferencias

High school DxD no me pertenece sólo la trama de este fic el cual es echo con el único propósito de entretener sin más disfruten.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£**

La orden eclesiástica surgió después del evento conocido como "la caida" el momento donde la vida de la humanidad cambio para siempre, los demonios salieron y llamarlo el Apocalipsis sería dejarlo corto.

Tenía 8 cuando fui rescatado por un pequeño grupo con el fin de acabar com la tiranía de Lucifer, al principio no me metieron al sector militar sólo era otro chico salvado por "la orden" y llevado a una Iglesia para que cresiera, pero el padre Shiro vio la falta de propósito en mi vida y me dio una opción: luchar.

Estuve un tiempo más abrazando a mis padres después de que pude recomponerme mi madre trató de buscar un "¿por que?" a mi estado, no sabía bien por que mis padres estaban vivos y más viejos de lo que los recordaba pero mi lado lógico comenzó a recobrar sentido por lo que le dije mi madre que no me sentía bien y si me permitiria faltar hoy a clases. Mi madre comprendió pero la mirada que me dio dejo claro que las cosa no habían terminado.

Ahora me encontraba recostado en mi...¿habitación? La verdad estaba muy confundido, al subir lo primero que hice fue verme en un espejo me veía más joven parecía tener diecisiete en lugar de los ventitres años que se supone que tenía. Revise mi pecho y espalda no tenía ninguna cicatriz cuando antes tenía tantas que cubrían gran parte de mi piel, mi condición era promedio por no decir mediocre lo noté casi inmediatamente cuándo me recupere de mis emociones ninguno de mis músculos estaban ejercitados vaya suerte, de que valió todo ese entrenamiento; ahora me alegra perder varias de las secuelas que conseguí a lo largo de mi lucha, era probable que moriría antes de los cuarenta después del daño que tenía mis pulmones y mi corazón ahora con segurida podría llegar a los setenta que es algo grandioso para un humano pero pasando a lo que me tiene en la cama tumbado. Despues de ver que soy más joven me puse a investigar con lo que tenía a la mano y gracias a una computadora en la habitación y que corrí con suerte de no tener contraseña pude averiguar varias cosas.

El evento de "la caída" nunca paso o no hay mención de el, lo sobrenatural sigue siendo algo más que una creencia y no una realidad con la que vive la humanidad día a día y efectivamente estoy 6 años en el pasado de mi tiempo, pero no ha sucedido nada de lo que paso hace seix años y no hablar de hace quince después de comparar por un largo tiempo las diferencias. Ya no podía negar la verdad yo estoy en otra dimensión es más posiblemente este es el cuerpo del yo de esta dimensión un sentimiento de inquietud se formó en mi ante ese pensamiento. Prácticamente le he robado su vida al otro yo, rapidamente espabile esos pensamientos no puedo caer en dilemas morales ahora decidí levantarme y checar nuevamente mis reservas mágicas después de analizar un rato me di cuenta que estas siguen estando casi vacías muy estraño a este punto ya deveria haberse recuperado mínimo un cuarto de ellas.

decidi meditar para poder entender la razón de la falta de mi magia me coloque con las piernas cruzadas, cerré los ojos y regule mi respiracion; ya no estaba en la habitación esto es extraño nunca había pasado normalmente solo es un escaneo de mi cuerpo entero no terminar en un espacio desconocido.

\- Que interesante.-Escuche una voz profunda y gruesa parecía ser lo suficiente grande para estremecer el lugar. El área se mantenía obscura en cualquier dirección que viera.

\- ¿Quien eres?- fue mi pregunta mientras estrechaba la mirada y traté de mantener mis sentidos lo más agudo posible para poder determinar si esta era una amenaza.

\- Te mantienes alerta y listo para el combate.-pronucio la misteriosa voz.-Sin duda interesante...,tienes el alma de mi portador actual pero no totalmente igual, la tuya es más antigua y sin duda más herida.

\- Hablas mucho y pareces conocer mi situación, te parece si te revelas para poder hable mejor.-exprese tratando de sacar la mayor tranquilidad que tenía.

-Ooo ya no hay miedo en tu voz ¿a que se debe el cambio?-pregunto con un tono curioso la voz misteriosa.

\- No noto ostilidad en tus palabras y para un enemigo oculto pudiste acabar con mi vida si lo hubieras querido, además has mencionado portador ¿no? Al parecer hay algo profundo en eso, ¿te importaría explicar?-

\- Jajajajajajajajaj.-explotó con una fuerte risa la voz.-Sin duda interesante llegaremos a grandes cosas compañero.

\- ¿Compañero?-pregunté en ese momento un fuego se extendió por toda la habitación y una imponente figura se formó ante mi, se alzaba como un gran edificio posiblemente como 10 a 20 metros de altura su forma era reptiliana, grandes escamas Rojas cubrían su cuerpo y detrás de él grandes alas se extendían; sus fauces se abrieron por un momento mostrando sus afilados dientes entonces habló.

\- Porsupuesto compañero, tienes en tu disposición ¡mi poder! Y con tu experiencias seremos imparables.-el dragón terminó si había perdido el miedo mi cerebro volvió al mil cuando vi que era un Dragón creí que esas cosas estaban extintas con justa razón eran masas de poder con en único fin de destruir, espera dijo su poder.

\- ¿A que te refieres con tu poder?.-pregunté superando mi curiosidad a mi recién despertado miedo.

\- Ooo es normal que no lo sepas, no se que eres de mi antiguo compañero por lo viejo y lo similar que eres parecias del futuro, sin embargo sería imposible tendrias que conocerme entonces para responder tu pregunta responde una a mi primero ¿quien eres?-pregunto el gran reptil mientras fijaba su mirada en mi.

\- Yo soy, Hyoudou Issei tercer asiento de la orden eclisiastica y aparentemente viajero dimensional.- termine evitando titubear por la misma incertidumbre de revelarle eso a un Dragón.

\- Veo, eso tiene sentido,bien Hyoudou Issei viajero dimensional yo soy el "Dragón emperador rojo" por mi furia y destrucción fui condenado y encerado en este "Sacred gear" conocido como el "Boost gear" y ahora tu Hyoudou Issei.-pauso un momento para dar peso a sus palabras.-ahora tu eres el portador de todo mi poder, ¡juntos llegaremos a la grandeza!-vocifero en gran voz él Dragon.

\- No-dije en voz baja.-no pienso seguir luchando.

\- Espera ¡queeeee!-grito el Dragón con lo que parecía preocupación.

\- No puedes eleguir no luchar. Eres el nuevo "Emperador rojo" las luchas vendrán a ti, además mis portadores siempre llegan a la grandeza, sus asañas son siempre recordadas incluso llegan a conseguir un harem. ¡No puedes decir no a todo eso!- trató de convencerme con lo que creyó que serían cosas que me interesaban no quiero fama ni reconocimiento y un ¿harem? Mi corazón sólo le ha pertenecido a mi doncella y sólo ella, no me interesa conseguir otras mujeres.

\- Lo siento, estoy cansado de luchar esa es mi desicion final.-sentencie y el Dragon pareció ponerse pálido.

\- Pero, pero, pero las luchas llegarán a ti por tener un "Sacred gear" y tendrás que usar mi poder cuando lo hagas sabrán que eres el nuevo "Emperador rojo" y irán por ti es inevitable chico.- me explicó el Dragon.

\- Veo en ese caso tengo que vencer a los que vengan con mi poder y evitar usar el tuyo así no me buscarán por poserte, por lo menos hasta que encuentre una forma de suprimer tu aura o tu poder.- termine mi análisis y el Dragon pareció caer en una depresión cuando termine.

\- Por favor eres el portador más increíble que me ha tocado en un decadas puedes ser él más fuerte que haya tenido, por favor no me deseches.

\- Lo siento Dragon estoy cansado de luchar si tengo la oportunidad en este nuevo mundo de vivir una vida que me fue arrebatada la tomaré.

Por el momento tengo que entrenar para recuperar mi condición pero es definitivo que no puedo usar tu poder sólo me dará más problemas para la vidad pacífica que quiero vivir.

\- Yo lo entiendo, pero aquí está mi poder si cambias de opinio.- él Dragon terminó resignado.

\- Supongo que fue ilustradora nuestra charla, tal vez vuelva para hablar en otra ocacion.- termine mientras me concentraba en salir de ahí.

\- Si eso sería bueno.-me respondió simplemente el Dragon mientras la escena se empezaba a perder y la habitación donde estaba se volvía a formar.

Es increíble las diferencias que hay en este nuevo mundo, la verdad me gustaría vivir una vida tranquila ya no más peleas no mas luchas por salavar a mi docella, no mas luchas por mi libertad y la de otros, no más peleas con un maniaco con alas que quiere undir el mundo en guerra sólo una vida normal aunque eso no quita que devo estar preparado para lo peor y depender del el poder del Dragón sólo causará problemas eso me recuerda que tendré que investigar en cómo crear una runa para suprimir su aura.

Bueno tendré que hacer Entrenamiento e investigación también sería bueno deshacerme de todo el porno en la habitación. Padre mío que clase de degenerado era esta versión mía para tener esta cantidad y tan a la vista con un supiro pense "sin dudas hay grandes diferencias en este mundo".

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£****¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥**

Hey ¿como están? espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.

Hidrak: hey un gusto verte de nuevo en otro de mis fics, espero lo disfrutes conforme avance la historia se revelará un poco más de lo que es "la orden eclesiástica y que tan alta era la posición de Issei.

Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios y vistas son las que impulsan a seguir con la historia.


	3. Limites cuestionables

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sólo la trama de este fic.**

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

El padre Shiro era una persona con amabilidad de sobra pero en los entrenamientos no tenía piedad su lema era "prefiero verte medio muerto que muerto", ante todo no me quejaba sólo queria tener la fuerza suficiente para que otros no sufrieran lo que yo pasé. Un noble sentimiento es una lástima que ese pensamiento traería sólo desgracia y dolor a mi vida.

La charla con el dragón fue muy esclarecedora pero ahora tenía que evitar que su aura me cause problemas así que me dediqué a pensar como construir un amuleto runico de ocultación recordando el aura del dragón tenia que crear algo que pueda anular su aura dragonica lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con el aura sagrada o por lo menos completamente del "Sacred gear". Era tan diferente a todo lo que haya visto en mi mundo como para poder ocultarlo por completo. Era posible que fluctuara una aura mucho menor y teóricamente eliminará completamente el aura dragonica. Ahora sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de los problemas, él Dragón estaba muy seguro que llegarían por lo que comencé con un entrenamieno y la creación del amuleto eran primordiales sabía que no podía obtener la fuerza y velocidad que una ves tuve, a fin de cuentas fue el entrenamiento del padre Shiro y la enseñanzas y martirios (por que no podía llamar entrenamiento a eso) que me hizo pasar el Maestro Strada lo que me convirtieron en lo que fui pero eso no significa que no había métodos que me ayudarían a ganar más fuerzas, pero primero tenía que ver si contaba con materiales así que creé con una roca y un cuchillo "una runa de transporte" son de las runas más simples sólo necesitan un poco de impulso mágico y tallar bien la runa en piedra, eso sí puede ser la runa más fácil en cuestión de materiales pero uno debe ser precisó cuando manipula el espacio un error en el trazo de la runa puede ser fatal para el usuario.

Ya terminado esperé a ver si funcionaba más que nada que mis objetos estaban guardados en otra dimensión aparentemente la runa pareció funcionar pero sólo consiguió traer un sólo pinsel ante esto sólo pude teorizar que el tranporte es funcional pero requiere de mas energia asi que probe vertir más poder mágico de poco a poco y midiendo los niveles mágicos y un poco al tanteo puede traer mi laboratorio y mis armas con la runa. La ventaja con esta runa es que no es complicado mover objetos carentes de vida sin embargo algo vivo movido por esta runa puede terminar muerto al ser trasladado por lo mismo es inútil para teletransportar humanos. Una lastima podria ser la solución para volver a mi mundo aunque tampoco es que tenga prisa al final no hay nada para mi en ese mundo.

Revisé mis materiales tenía 40 balas calibre .357 marcadas con runas especiales para combate. Mi fiel revolver es un Colt Python de color negro y mango café es un modelo viejo pero reforzado con una runa para elevar sus durabilidad y su resistencia puedes golpear y resistir como si fuera echo de grafeno, también tiene una runa que lo mantiene en excelentes condiciones ante la degradación del tiempo, una runa que genera una recarga automática de balas siempre y cuando tenga las balas en el lugar de otra runa que se interconecta para transportarla y otra runa de transporte que conectaba con mi mano izquierda y ahí otra cosa que hacer rehacer viejas runas en mi cuerpo. Tengo también mi nodanachi un poco inusual ya que es más grande que las normales pero es excelente para usar con mi "Gracia" esta tiene una empuñadura de forma oblonga recortada con un corto pelaje blanco, un mango de color púrpura con dos anillos blancos a su alrededor y un pomo amarillo. Es enfundada en una vaina negra decorada con cruces blancas desde el inicio hasta el fondo donde se encuentra una pieza amarilla, las crucé fueron idea del Maestro Strada decía que era un símbolo de esperanza y fe también posee unos pedazos de cuerda corta de color rojo cerca de su apertura. Por su tamaño es poco discreta y incómoda de usar por lo que la funda tiene una runa de transporte que conectaba a otra que estaba ubicada en mi mano derecha que igual tengo que rehacer, está tambien tiene la misma runa que le da durabilidad y fuerza. Después tengo varios pinceles y escalpelos desde pequeños, medianos y grandes, diferente frascos donde tengo las mezclas utilizadas para la creación de múltiples runas ya que no todas se pueden crear tallando rocas, tambien diversos materiales rocas ,maderas, aceros incluso gemas las runas pueden ser una profesión costosa agradezco que las gemas sean sólo para caso de runas extremadamente fuertes o runas simples con resultados absurdamente amplificados ya que estas son excelentes conductores de Maná siento lastima si alguien necesitará de gemas constantes para hacer magia. (En un universo alterno una Maga con coletas estornudo y se sintió verdaderamente frustrada sin motivo aparente.) por último pero no menos importantes mis libros y notas para la creación de runas incluidos mis propios prototipos los cuales sin duda alguna me dan un sentimiento de orgullo. No soy de los que presumen pero cuando se trata de runas me es difícil no mostrar cierto orgullo cosa que me gano varios golpes del Maestro Strada alegando que el orgullo es un pecado peligros sin duda entiendo su inquietud pero hay veces que el sentimiento me gana.

Ya con mis materiales tome un pedazo de madera y con mis escalpelos corte un pequeño pedazo rectangular y con mi pinsel tome un poco de la mezcla que tiene una combinación de moly el cual es molestamente difícil de conseguir y buganvilias una flor nativa de México. La mezcla es perfecta para generar protecciones, curaciones y encubrimiento dependiendo de como se escriba la runa. Con delicadeza comencé el trazo y en media hora tenía mi encantamiento disimulado como llavero, aunque como predije borra la presencia del dragón pero sólo disminuye la del "Sacred gear" con mi amuleto ya preparado seguía la cuestion del entrenamiento y rehacer las viejas runas supongo que podría hacer las dos. Con cuidado comienzo formando distintas runas una de recuperación sólo si mi vida estaba en grave riesgo creada con la misma fórmula ubicada en el centro de mi pecho. Otra de transporte que conecta con mi mano derecha con la funda de mi nodanachi y otra con mi mano izquierda que conecta con mi revolver. Esta necesita una mezcla de mercurio, veneno de serpiente de cascabel y un toque de Orixá das folhas. Eso de la fórmula perfecta para runas de transporte, restricción y expulsión e extracción de energía. Uso esta fórmula en lugar de tallarla por que la runa es más simple, pequeña y prácticamente imperceptible. Y esta formula es duradera una ves echa y usada nunca se borrará aunque se necesita aplicar magia si se quiere usar. La última runa que uso es una de "Guardado de energía" usando la misma fórmula que la anterior esta la creo cerca de mi hombro esta Runa cuando la activó toma pequeñas cantidades de mi Magia como él Dragón hacía alamacenandola como una segunda reserva si me quedo sin magia esta junto con la de recuperación han sido de las más útiles sin estas puede que ni siquiera llegar contra Lucifer en mi Dimensión.

Ahora la parte complicada tome un poco de acero cortado con un escalpelo y con una mezcla más simple de agua con narzisos molidos dibuje en el pedazo de metal una runa ilusoria esta sería útil para generar una cuarta da después de lo que haré.

Una vez que tenía echo la runa procedí a dibujar runas con la mezcla más rara que tengo moly con raíz de ygdrasil esta comvinacion practicamnete es panazea liquida pero en runas sirve para curar, acelerar, fortificar, aumentar resistencia y modificar el cuerpo a estándares no humanos supongo que en una comparación tendría el cuerpo de "demonio de clase media" el único detalle es que una ves usadas estas literalmente explotaran mi cuerpo por lo que quedaré muy malerido aunque tendré una recuperación milagrosa de dos días si sobrevivo a la explicación para eso es la runa de curación para evitar mi muerte y la roca es para que cuando lleguen mis padres ellos vean que un auto me embistió y se dio a la fuga y pueda justificar las heridas. pues comenzemos me llevo otra hora terminar las siete runas en mi cuerpo una el pecho dos en las manos dos en las platas de los pies una en el estómago y otra en la cabeza. Una ves listas esperé afuera a que mis padres llegarán cuando vi mi madre llegar avente el metal para la ilusión y Active las runas en ese instante sentí como si mi curpo se partiera la mitad no pude quedarme en pie colapsando alado de la carretera la sangre brotó por todos lados no podia mover nada sentí como una aura tranquilizadora me rodeó por lo que puede mantener la conciencia lo suficiente para escuchar el grito de mi madre y como esta llegaba corriendo a mi lado escuchaba sollozos y sentía un poco de humedad en mi rostro ella parecía llamar a algo mis ojos se hacían pesado ¿valía la pena hacer sufrir así a mi familia? Supongo que es mejor medio muerto que muerto.

Desperté en un cuarto blanco traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil cuando me puse a ver tenía yeso en todo el cuerpo pude comprobar que tenía aún los huesos rotos pero sentía como me curaba de poco a poco a este paso podría estar curado para el lunes siendo hoy viernes, aunque seguirá siendo viernes cuanto estuve inconsciente mía preguntas se interrumpieron cuando una enfermera entró y cuando vio que estaba despierto quedó impactada y salió rápidamente, bueno puedo suponer que no mucho por la relación impactada de la enfermera. Espero que no me empiecen a analizar como una anomalía o un milagro supongo que hay límites que es mejo no pasar.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

**Disculpen la tardansa la verdad trataré de actualizar por semana una historia distinta por lo que puede tardar un poco la próxima actualización ahora con los comentarios.**

**Kindred Lamb owo: Me da gusto que te agrade la historia, el romance en la historia no quiero dar mas pistas de las que ya he dado pero espero lo que venga no te decepcione.**

**Nivek Beldo: Si el issei de este mundo tuvo una vida mucho más dura quiere tener una vida en paz pero no es tan ingenuo para no prepararse ante las circunstancias puse un pequeño spoiler de estas en el capitulo dos veremos si alguien se da cuanta de ello**.

**Trucker-sama: muchas gracias espero este cap también te parezca bueno.**

**Crimson revanant: Si, la verdad quería generar ese sentido de tristeza en Ddraig me da gusto que lo generó pero no te preocupes el dragón tendrá la acción que quiere pero no como espera.**

**proxima actualización: heredero del humo.**


	4. Primer contacto

**High school DxD no me pertenece sólo la trama de este fic el cual es echo con el único propósito de entretener sin más disfruten.**

**%_££¥%_£¥%_¥¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_**

_Cuando el padre Shiro vio que no podía enseñarme más fue cuando me mando al orden eclesiástico como parte de las fuerzas militares, pero específicamente logro que mi maestro fuera el líder de todo el ejército,él tercer asiento,él gran maestro Estrada no sabia que espera de la orden pero si sabia algo subiría a lo más alto y mataría a Lucifer para un mejor mundo para la humanidad. _

Después que la enfermera se retirar mis padres no tardaron en llegar con lo que parecía el doctor. Mi madre comenzó a llorar pero con una sonrisa tenue supongo que al verme por lo menos despierto alivio un poco de su preocupación mi padre también lloraba pero un poco menos y él tenía una sonrisa más tranquila.

\- Ise mi bebe, ¿como te sientes?¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?-mi madre comenzó a lanzar preguntas tras pregunta mientras se acercaba sin tocarme como si el más mínimo contacto pudiera romperme.

\- Señora Hyoudou entiendo su preocupación pero tengo que hacer un chequeo y el paciente también necesita descansar.-le informo él doctor a mi madre ella parecía recia a dejarme ir pero acepto cuando mi padre le tocó el hombro para desistir.

\- Lo entendemos doctor Powell, vamos querida hay que dejar descansar a Ise.-le indico mi padre mientras la llevaba suavemente a la salida mi madre me dio una mirada triste incluso podría decir anhelante eso me hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía, no merecían sentir ese dolor, pero undi ese pensamiento recordandome qué esto era necesario.

\- Bueno Hyoudou-kun es toda una sorpresa que estés despierto, con tus heridas mínimo esperaba que despertares en unos 3 días.-me dijo el doctor brindandome una ligera sonrisa. El doctor era guapo y bien parecido y sin duda era estrejero no parecía nada japonés.

-Los casos así son raros pero no imposible, ahora si estas bien me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas antes de dejarte descansar.-solicito amablemente él doctor, asentí con la cabeza y él doctor comenzó las preguntas.

\- Muy bien Hyoudou-kun puedes decirme si recuerdas como terminaste aquí.- comenzó él doctor mientras sacaba un Block de notas que supongo era para anotar.

\- Si no mal recuerdo me atropello un automóvil. - le respondió tratando de verme lo más sincero qué podía no era el mejor mintiendo, en toda mi vida no había tenido necesidad de la mentira pero espero verme convencido. Él doctor parecía asentir mientas anotaba en el cuaderno.

\- ¿Recuerdas algún detalle del carro?-lanzó otra pregunta sabia los detalles del carro por que la ilusión que realize necesitaba ser específica si no el afectado veria su propia perspectiva de los detalles y eso podia causar problemas para mis padres.

\- Si, era un auto rojo, aparte de eso no recuerdo nada más.- el continuo anotando.

\- Bien una última pregunta, ¿como te sientes Hyoudou-kun?- me pregunto levantando su mirada de la libreta y sonriendome sabiendo muy bien lo tonta qué era su pregunta.

-Como si un coche me hubiera atropellado doctor. - le respondí algo divertido.

\- No lo dudo Hyoudou-kun-me secundó el también con una ligera risa.

\- Bien Hyoudou-kun te dejo descansar, pero antes te daré un breve resumen de tu condición tus heridas son algo impresionante tienes todos los huesos de tus extremidades rotos,todos tus músculos sufren de desgares y tienes partes de la piel quemada. Cualquiera que viera tu expediente no creería qué esto lo hizo un auto, más parece que tu cuerpo cargo una montaña mientras pasabas un lago de llamas pero es imposible ¿no?-termino más cuestionadose así mismo. Esas palabras me sacudieron fuertemente y sentí un ligero temblor, acaso esta implicando algo, eso es imposible las runas son un estilo de magia complejo y pocas veces comprobable se necesita una percepción ridícula de magia para poder siguiera verla y casi imposible para ver sus rastros.

\- Bueno Hyoudou-kun es hora de que te deje descansar, soy un médico un poco ocupado por lo que en lo que queda de tu tratamiento no podré estar a menos que pasas algo importante que ponga tu vida en riesgo por lo demás espero te recuperes.

\- Gracias Doctor. - respondí un poco mordaz de repente este doctor encendio todas las alarmas de mi persona.

\- No es nada Hyoudou-kun no tienes que ser tan formal puedes llamarme Ajuka nos vemos luego. - termino el doctor yo solo asentí, ese doctor era muy sospechoso además quien diablos se pinta el cabello de verde aunque no le quedaba mal supongo, con eso decidí dormir.

Después de ello desperté el sábado podía sentir la movilidad en mi cuerpo eso significa que mis músculos y huesos ya están sanando lo cual trajo preguntas.

El doctor que siguió mi caso fue alguien llamado Akiyama Saito no tenía nada que destacará como Ajuka solo parecía un japonés normal este quedo perplejo cuando reviso mi estado comprobando qué mis huesos ahora se encontraban curados y colocados correctamente solo tenia el desgarro y la piel quemada, eso llamo la atención de todo el hospital alguien que se cura de huesos rotos en menos de un día fue la noticia del día y los estudios no tardaron en hacerse tomaron muestras de sangre, orina, piel incluso querían de semen a lo que me reuse. Hasta el momento no encontraban nada que dijera por que sanava tan rápido solo podían señalarlo como algo genético así que investigarian mi sangre para futuras referencias. Ahorita me encontraba en otro chequeo ya que la mitad de mis músculo ya habían sanado y algunas quemadura ya se estaban a nada de curarse aunque las cicatrices quedarían.

\- Hyoudou-san, es increíble la rapidez en que tu cuerpo está sanando no es sorpresa que él doctor Powell se fijará en tu caso.- me comentaba con entusiasmo él doctor Akiyama yo solo asentía pero quien era este doctor Powell.

\- Disculculpe ¿quiene es él doctor powell?. - le pregunte al doctor este me miró extrañado.

\- Qué extraño que no sepas quien es, fue el primer doctor que te atendió él doctor Ajuka powell es un reconocido Doctor es mundialmente conocido por su investigaciones en ciencia y medicina, ¡es todo un prodigio! y generalmente solo toma casos difíciles o interesantes. Supongo que no es sorpresa que tomará él tuyo con el desarrollo qué has tenido. Aunque es una lastima que no pueda analizar más de tu progreso sin duda el llegaría a un porque de tu sanación tan rápida.- termino con mucha emoción parece que él doctor era una gran fanboy de Ajuka aunque eso lo hace más sospechoso por que alguien tan famosos vendría para investigar mi caso, algo no cuadra.

\- Bueno Hyoudou-san si continúa así sin duda podrá ser dado de alta el domingo a medio día, la verdad es todo un milagro.

\- Muchas gracias Doctor. - le respondió con amabilidad.

-No es nada Hyoudou-san, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo, ahora te dejare descansa.

Lo que quedó de mi estancia en el hospital fue tranquila me sacaron unas cuantas muestras más y mi familia me vistió con frecuencia mi mamá estaba agradecía con cualquier deidad qué me cuidara y mi padre estaba contento con mi recuperación incluso de ves en cuando traía de contrabando algo bueno que comer, para poder evitar la insípida comida de hospital. Siempre que traía algo me guiñaba el ojo y decía que era nuestro secreto mientra yo siempre sonreía y asentia a su agradable gesto. El día domingo en la tarde me dieron permiso para ser dado de alta mi caso se conoció como la "tragedia milagrosa" estoy seguro que pagaré factura por todo el escándalo que esto esta causando. La llegada a mi casa fue reconfortante y podía decir que mis padres estaba felices de tenerme de vuelta estaría muy contento si mi madre me dejara de tratar como si me rompiera si se descuida, mi padre por el contrario me trato normalmente o creo que así se comportaba normalmente por lo que qué recuerdo y he llegado a conocer. Eso me devuelve a pensar si no le he robado la vida a alguien más él Issei de esta dimensión ¿murió? Sigue ahi pero encerrado en mi propia alma también me hace cuestionar ¿si el amor de mis padres no es a mi sino a este Issei? y eso me genera un conflicto por disfrutar el amor que me dan. Esto es muy complejo decidí recostarme mire al rededor al llegar desidi limpiar un poco y a limpiar me refiero a deshacerme de todo el porno en la habitación adiós carteles, adiós revistas y adiós videos incluso me decise de algunos muñecas con pose sugerente Dios ¿como se puede ser tan depravado? Una vez recogí todo lo puese para ser llevado a la basura mis padre quedaron impactados por el sueseso pero ya tenía una respuesta para éste "brutal cambio" les dije a mis padres que después de tener una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte rectifique de la vida y que tenía que cambiar mis caminos. Mi madre se veía feliz pero algo conflictiva por la razón del cambio mi padre me observó con seriedad pero al final acepto aunque note una pisca de decepción ¿qué rayos? Acaso mi padre es un pervertido de closet, supongo que de algún lado la actitud de este Issei salio. Mañana tenia que ir al colegio académicamente no era malo es muy probable que sea malo en historia ya que hay muchas diferencias con respecto de la de mi realidad pero en cuestión de matemáticas, o cuestiones lógicas soy muy bueno porque mi arte me obligó a perfeccionar esas disciplinas el resto veré como me desarrollo también esta la cuestión de la gente que conozco no tuve visitas por lo que puedo decir que no soy muy popular también puede ser que la noticia no se extendió, bueno lo sabre mañana.

El día comenzó bien me levante temprano para tener una ducha y poder analizar mi cuerpo y podía decir que mis músculo y cuerpo en general se habían reforzado debidamente ahora tenia que restaurar algunas runas para emergencias y todo estará listo pero eso lo puedo hacer después. Termine mi ducha y puede escuchar a mi madre decirme que bajará para desayunar rápidamente procedi a colocarme el uniforme escolar era uno con un estilo demasiado victoriano para mi gusto pero reglas son reglas así que con el uniforme debidamente colocado baje al comedor.

\- Vaya hijo es una sorpresa que estés despierto y cambiado para la escuela veo que ese cambio no es sólo para "tus gustos". - me felicito mi madre yo solo sonreí ante el gesto y procedí a sentarme.

\- Bueno ten hoy quise hacer un desayuno más occidental así que disfruta dijo mi madre mientras colocaba un plato de huevo con tocino y una tostada a lado de algo de jugo. Mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café.

\- Ise, buenos días. - me saludo mi padre a lo que le respondí el saludo, bendige mis alimentos en voz baja y procedí a comer con gusto no me malinterpretes llevaba mucho sin comer algo casero la última vez fue por mi doncella y de eso ya van cuatro años ese recuerdo bajo un poco mi animo pero se que ella no le gustaría verme así por lo que despavile y termine el desayuno.

\- Estuvo deliciosa la comida, gracias a Dios y gracias por todo mamá.- agradecí mis padres se me quedaron viendo raro pero no dijeron nada así que me despedí y partí a mi primer día de clases en mucho tiempo.

La escuela era enorme también el estilo victoriano hacía qué tuviera sentido los uniformes aunque protesto un poco por el largo de las faldas pero no es mi deber juzgar los lineamientos de la escuela. Cuando llegue la gente me veía entre desprecio y miradas curiosas bueno eso me da a entender que tan mala era mi reputación, por lo que puede investigar mi clase era la "2-b" siento mucho alivio ya que investigue de antemano para no parecer desubicado de la situación una vez llegue a mi salón dos jóvenes se me acercaron con rapidez.

\- ¡Iseeeee! - fue el grito qué soltaron los dos jóvenes con lágrimas en los ojos me quede impactado por lo ridículo de la situación.

\- Creímos qué habías pasado un accidente muy grave tu madre nos dijo que estabas en urgencias, quisimos visitarte el fin de semana pero tu madre no nos dijo nada más. -grito el chico de lentes.

-Así es Ise ¿qué pasó? según tu madre estabas muy grabe- pregunto el otro chico rapado- la gente se nos quedo viendo y comenzaron a susurrar cosas.

\- Bueno chicos, si un coche me atropello el viernes y estuve hospitalizado por unos días. - comencé explicando.

\- ¡Un coche¡ eso debió ser muy grave!¿como es posible que estés bien ahorita? - Pregunto con preocupación el chico con lentes.

\- Bueno sucedio qué al parecer sano anormalmente rápido los doctores dicen que es algo de genética por lo que no tiene que preocuparse chicos.- trate de explicarles para bajar sus preocupaciones y también aclara de una vez el incidente.

\- Conque sanas anormalmente bien, eso explica por qué eres el primero en recuperarte cuando somos goleados por el club de kendo.-reflexino el chico de lentes. Lo que me hizo temer por que el grupo de kendo nos golpeaba y más al ver las miradas de desprecio de los demás compañeros.

\- Pero bueno lo importante es que estas con nosotros y bien, ahora para celebrar qué está bien traje un nuevo material increíble y te dejare ser el primero en disfrutarlo grito el chico rapado mientras levantaba una revista pornografica para asco de toda la clase y vergüenza mía claro tenían que ser pervertidos por lo que decidí actuar.

\- Alto porfavor, chicos, después del incidente he reflexionado de mi vida y me he dado cuenta que estaba en un camino equivocado. - los dos chicos parecían estar en shock no sólo ellos todo el salón están en silencio.

\- Matsuda pelliscame, debo estar soñado esto debe ser una pesadilla. - le dijo el chico con lentes al calvo.

\- Yo creo que estamos en la misma pesadilla Motohama.- Le respondió el ahora identificado Matsuda.

\- Ise no puedes hablar en serio, ¿ qué pasó con nuestro camino del ero?-pregunto con desespero el ahora identificado Motohama.

-Lo siento he decidido dejar eso definitivamente.- ante eso el chico pareció deprimirse.

\- ¿Qué pasó con las escurcuiones para espiar el vestuario del club de kendo?.- pregunto Matsuda.

\- Lo siento pienso dejar eso y ofrecerles una disculpa a las chicas por el mal rato.- le explique viendo una oportunidad de areglar todo lo que había echo mi yo de esta dimensión. Matsuda quedo nuevamente en shock.

\- Pero Ise no has renunciado a tu sueño del harem ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Es imposible que tu dejes ese sueño.-Motohama trato de traer lo que parecía mi antiguo sueño frente a mi con una cara de desesperación y demencia todos parecían atentos a mi respuesta.

\- Lo siento no creo que ese sea ya mi sueño- con esas palabras ambos pervertidos calleron al suelo desmañados el resto del salón se veía perturbado pero algunos parecían contentos otros tenían miradas de sospecha pero todo se detuvo cuando entro el profesor.

\- Bueno clase es hora de comenzar la cla... Que les paso a Matsuda y Motohama.-pregunto con resignación el profesor .

\- Se desmayaron profesor. - respondió una alumna con lentes y coletas gusto una de las que me veían con sospecha.

\- Bueno eso es nuevo, ¿Ise me ayudaría a llevar a tus amigos a la enfermería? - me pregunto el profesor, yo asentí después de todo era mi culpa qué terminarán así. El profesor tomo a Matsuda y yo llevé a Motohama sin duda no fue la mejor forma de empezar el día.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

**Pues no tengo más que ofrecer unas cuantas disculpas por el retraso de los capítulos, he estado pasando por varios cambios en mi vida y aveces lo que menos quería era escribir pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Crimsonrev: una disculpa por lo de tu nombre y espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Devil01: bueno la respuesta que me pide técnicamente es un soplar por lo que tendrás que esperar para saberla pero creo que ya hay suficientes pistas para saber a cual se refiere Issei. Y en cuanto el harem será un cuestión que se resolverá con el progreso de la trama eso significa que también es una sorpresa.**

**Las actualización no serán periódicas hasta que se reresulvan ciertos asuntos la más probable a actualizar sea la espada de la obscuridad. **


	5. Segundo contacto

**High school DxD no me pertenece sólo la trama de este fic el cual es echo con el único propósito de entretener sin más disfruten.**

**%_££¥%_£¥%_¥¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_**

_El sector militar de la orden eclesiástica es un lugar bastante minimalista tenemos lo que necesitamos y nada más, las comidas son malas y sosas pero no me quejo, él maestro Estrada soprendentemnte era más duro que él padre Shiro su entrenamiento era bestial cada día solo me quedaban fuerzas para llegar a la cama y dormir un poco, aunque fuera de su papel de maestro era alguien muy agradable siempre podía platicar con el de cualquier cosa que quisiera o sintiera._

_\- Maestro Estrada ¿creo que algún día la humanidad sea libre?-le pregunte al maestro el cual estaba sentado alado mio comiendo la cena._

_\- Mi querido Issei la humanidad es tan libre como ella lo dese, puede que los demonios tomen nuestros cuerpos, nuestros derechos, incluso nuestras vidas pero mientras luches y pelees por lo correcto tu alma siempre será libre. Me respondió el maestro Estrada en ese momento supe que sería libre siempre que luchará por lo correcto. _

El maestro y yo no tardamos mucho en llevar a Matsuda y Motohama con mi nuevo cuerpo me era muy simple cargar a Motohama estoy seguro que podría llevarme a los dos sin problemas pero eso sin duda se vería sospechoso una vez que los dejamos en la enfermería él maestro y yo regresamos a clases. Después de incidente de la mañana las clase progresaron con calma y sin incidentes pude ver que no tenía dificultades en los cursos, solo un poco con filosofía y historia pero matemáticas y química eran cosas tan basicas qué ni siquiera tenia que prestar atención pero igual mínimo fingía hacerlo para no ser grosero con el profesor.

La hora del almuerzo llego y tenia algo de dinero para comprar un almuerzo, llevaba mucho tiempo que no podía disfrutar algo de comida chatarra no era la más sana pero por el amor del padre era deliciosa, todo estaba bien hasta que la chica con lentes de la mañana se acercó con clara hostilidad a mi mesa.

\- Bien Hyoudou ¿qué estás tramando?.-pregunto la chica con una desconfianza totalmente palpable.

\- No se a que te refieres.- fue mi respuesta intente sonar amable después de todo esta chica puede ser otra chica que fue molestada por mi yo de esta dimensión.

\- Porfavor para con el acto del niño bueno que quiere cambiar Hyoudou, puede qué se lo hayan creído los inútiles qué llamas amigo incluso algunos de nuestra clase pero a mi no me engañas una bestia no deja de ser una bestia.- expresó con desprecio mientras me señalaba acusatoriomente con el dedo.

\- Mira después de pasar por el accidente en verdad quiero cambiar, disculpa si te agredi en algún tiempo con mi actitud, pero en verdad busco cambiar. - le explique tranquilamente ya que no quería que esto se volviera chisme como paso en el salón.

\- Mmm... Ahora hablas como si no me conocieras, incluso podría decir que eres otra persona por lo amable qué intentas ser pero tu amigito de abajo me dice que eres tú aunque a crecido un poco ¿hee...?- termino mientras mostraba una cara bastante desagradable ante eso sentí una escalofrío repentino y por reflejo cubrí mi entrepierna, ¿qué está escuela esta llena de pervertidos?

\- Puedes dejar de ver mi entrepierna, he cambiado y tal vez tu también deberías cambiar. - le dije lo más serio que puede ella dejo de reír y me miró con seriedad.

\- Puede qué no estés mintiendo Hyoudou, pero un bestia no deja de ser una bestia no importa cuanto lo intente, te estaré vigilando para verte caer a lo que en verdad eres, y por favor usa mi nombre no es difícil de recordar Aika, vamos di conmigo Aika. - me invitaba como si de a un niño se tratará.

\- Entiendo bien Aika-san ¿pueso volver a comer?- Aika parecía complacida así que procedió a comer.

\- Bueno por lo menos tu pequeño cerebro puede capatar bien una orden, puede que no seas un caso perdido Hyoudou. - fue lo que me dijo con total burla.

\- Ise, dime Ise a fin de cuentas te estoy llamando por tu primer nombre.- le dije después de darle un trago a mi leche ella se sonrojo ante eso.

\- Vaya Hyoudou quien diría que eres tan audas. - se burló Aika-san aunque aún parecía bastante sonrojada.

\- Es lo normal si yo te llamo Aika-san lo justo es que tu también puedes llamarme con más confianza.- le dije mientras sonreía qué fuera una pervertida no significa que la tratará de menos a fin de cuentas el camino de Dios es amar al pecador aunque no al pecado.

-Je si sigues actuando así puede qué en verdad te crea que quieres cambiar.-me dijo Aika-san con una ligera sonrisa.

Comimos en silencio por un rato y después procedimos a regresar a nuestro salones.

En el camino al salón un bullicio si hizo presente por los pasillos ahí puede ver como una chica realmente hermosa de pelo rojo como escarlata pasaba por ahí y los demás la veían con admiración.

Pero cuando la vi inmediatamente note su presencia un Demonio, un Demonio con forma humana no sólo eso por el nivel de energía demoníaca en bruto un demonio de clase alta, ¡un pilar! se que el dragón dijo que vendrían lo problemas a mi pero nunca creí que tan rápido y tan descaradamente.

-Aika-san ¿Quien es esa chica?- Trate de que el miedo no se fluctúara en mi voz no un miedo a morir sino por las vidas de toda esta escuela.

\- ooooo ya teniendo una recaída tan pronto Hyoudou.-Aika comenzó a burlarse pero al contrario de lo que pensaba estaba totalmente alerta, en esta escuela estaba un demonio pilar no podía ser otra cosa pero la pregunta era ¿para que? Los demonios ven a los humanos como basura, sirvientes o algunos comida simplemente no tenía sentido que uno con viviera tan libremente. Después de cazarlos y pelear con ellos durante casi toda mi vida me ha enseñado a nunca confiar en ellos y menos en un pilar son los más retorcidos por eso necesitaba saber ¿quién era? y ¿que hacía?

\- No Aika, esto es serio dime ¿quien esa mujer?- le pregunte sin poder evitar soltar un siseo en mujer, Aika se sorprendió por mi aparente disgusto por lo que decidió contestarme.

\- Su nombre es Rias Gremory, es una estudiante de intercambio de Alemania, básicamente es señorita perfección es linda, lista y de las mejores en cuestiones físicas me sorprende que tengas tanta animosidad hacia ella, ¿A que se debe Hyoudou?-me pregunto con cierta preocupación pero yo estaba concentrado en el lo que me dijo Gremory eso confirma que es un pilar pero también trae dudas, los Gremory eran un clan extinto en mi mundo ya que fueron extinguidos en la guerra civil del inframundo no se mucho de ellos por que me importaba más saber de los pilares vivos que de demonios qué ya estaba muertos solo llegue a investigar de algunos por sus talentos naturales como los Marbas. Bien tengo que calmarme Aika acaba de decir que es una estudiante extranjera por lo que lleva tiempo o quizás solo les lavó el cerebro a todos para que crean eso ¡Demonios! ¡ Literalmente! ¿qué puedo hacer por el momento? solo investigar y observar.

\- Aika ten cuidado al rededor de Gremory no es lo que aparenta. - le dije a Aika más que nada por temor a que la lastime por cualquier tontería.

\- Vaya Hyoudou se ve que tienes historia con Rias-sempai pero no me entrometerse en tus asuntos así que seguro, tendré cuidado si lo dices. - me dijo con una sonrisa algo me dice que esa sonrisa fue más para tranquilizarme así que yo le devolví la sonrisa apreciando su preocupación para ser alguien que parecía odiarme es muy amable con mi persona.

El día transcurio sin muchos problemas aparte de que me di cuenta que estoy rodeado de demonios, note alrededor de diez demonios más en la escuela. Cuatro con la potencia de un demonio de clase alta y los otros seis con la potencia de uno medio todos actuaban como estudiantes promedios pero eso me alteraba más ¿cual era su propósito? ¡Acaso tiene pensado sacrificar toda la escuela! Al final del día buscaré alguno círculo sospechoso en la escuela esto es muy estresante solo quería un vida tranquila era mucho pedir.

Ahorita mismo estoy buscando al rededor de la escuela no veo alguno círculo sospechoso solo el que desvía a la gente del edificio antiguo pero para no subir las sospechas decidí no investigar por ahí así que algo frustrado mi fui a mi casa en el camino alguien me paro.

\- Disculpa he... De ¿casualidad estas saliendo con alguien?- me pregunto una chica peli negra con un uniforme distinto al de mi escuela. Estaba sonrojada y se veía nerviosa sin duda era bella es una lastima que todo fuera fingido ser el tercer asiento hace qué uno sepa ver a través del engaño de otros ya sea de demonios o incluso humanos hay tiempos donde no se puede confiar en nadie.

\- No, no tengo novia actualmente. -Le respondí ella pareció animarse pero nuevamente nada era real todo era una farsa de su parte.

\- Eso es bueno... Quiero decir te he visto últimamente.. y me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría salir este domingo conmigo?. - me pregunto rápidamente he de reconocer que era muy buena fingiendo si no tuviera las experiencias que tengo caería recóndito en su acto.

\- Si no veo por que no, este domingo entonces. - le respondí con tranquilidad mientras sonreia ella pareció animarse más y dio un pequeño salto.

\- Si... Lo esperare con ansias, ¿te... Parece si cambiamos contactos?- me pregunto mientras sacaba su celular, no tuve problemas con ello así que le di mi contacto ella se retiró feliz mente prometiendo qué me mandaría mensaje en la noche. Yo solo asentí y me despedí bien sin duda no era una demonio se sentía como un ángel pero más corrupto ¿una anomalía? Es tan rara esta criatura que decidí aceptar su propuesta además si no aceptaba buscaría otras formas de acercarse y obtener lo que quiere prefiero que crea tener el control y averiguar sus motivos así puedo yo ser el que lanzó el ataque sorpresa por si las dudas.

En un cuarto obscuro se podía ver a cuatro personas en el.

-Entonces dices ¿que el aroma a dragón desapareció Koneko?-pregunto la peli roja a una chica albina qué se encontraba comiendo dulces.

\- A si es Bucho antes de su falta del viernes aun lo conservaba pero el día de hoy desapareció.- Le respondió taciturna la pequeña albina.

\- Veo, Akeno ¿todavía siente su "Sacred Gear"? - le pregunto a la chica peli negra junto a ella.

\- Así es Bucho pero apenas es perceptible se siente muy débil. - fue la respuesta de la morena.

\- Un desarrollo interesante, le pediré a Sona detalles de su accidente su recuperación milagrosa puede deberse al despertar de su "Sacred Gear". - declaró la peli roja mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

\- ¿Si su Sacred Gear ya ha despertado no debería sentirse más fuerte?- pregunto un chico rubio qué se encontraba sentado al frente de la albina.

\- Comúnmente si Kiba, pero puede que el usos repetino en su recuperación haya echo qué este invierne eso explicaría algunas cosas, igualmente los caídos han puesto su mira en él. Si todo sale bien tendré un nuevo miembro en mi nobleza. - termino reflexivamente la peli roja.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

**Sorpresa, se que dije que no actualizarla esta historia pero al ver que me comentaban qué era muy corto el capítulo decidí escribir otro espero este sea de su agrado.**

**Leader. dbz: espero ahora estés más contento.**

**Las actualización serán irregulares la qué tiene prioridad ahora es la espada de la obscuridad. **


	6. Tercer contacto

**High school DxD no me pertenece sólo la trama de este fic el cual es echo con el único propósito de entretener sin más disfruten.**

** %_££¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€¥¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_%_££¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€¥¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€£¥₩%_%_££¥₩%_€£¥₩%_€¥¥₩%_€£¥**

_Cuando los reclutas hemos aprendido los suficiente nos comienzan a mandar misiones, mi primera misión fue rescatar a unos niños secuestrados por los demonios para trabajos forzados al llegar pude verlos desnutridos sin esperanza en sus ojos decidí actuar pronto el lugar solo tenía dos guardias típico de los demonios mucha confianza sobre ellos, me acerque con cuidado y coloque dos runas explosivas en las paredes y en el suelo de un área cercana comencé un ataque directo lo que hizo que los demonios se pusieran alerta después del primer ataque corrí a la dirección de mis runas los idiotas me siguieron al estar en el punto volaron en miles de pedazos, uno quedo vivo pero en un lamentable estado me miraba con desprecio._

_-Sucia alimaña, pelea de frente, cobarde. -gritaba con furia yo solo saque una espada de luz que me dio la iglesia._

_Que idiota, yo peleo para ganar sin importar el método con eso corté su cuello y procedí a rescatar a los niños._

El día domingo llego más tarde que temprano por lo que ya tenía las cosas necesarias para poder enfrentarme a la amenaza qué he denominado como "Ángel corrupto".

En el breve momento que pude estar cerca de ella me di cuenta que su cuerpo tenía una fuerte construcción de luz algo muy similar a los ángeles de mi mundo, pero esta luz se sentía más pálida como si fuera una versión defectuosa de los originales, además de sentir esta vibra obscura como los demonios.

Por lo que pude concluir estos "ángeles corruptos" son una especie de este mundo posiblemente parte del círculo cristiano, así que por el momento lo más propicio qué me puedo llevar son unos cuantos panfletos rúnicos al igual que las balas de mi pistola están hechas para tener un efecto. Tengo unos de restricción, útiles para capturar y unos cuantos para invocar algunos cuchillos con venenos tan fuertes para matar elefantes en segundos.

El arte de las runas se basa mucho en infusiones para la tinta y la base donde usas la infusión para generar sus efectos. Para lograr la calidad mínima para que la infusión funcione lo recomendado es que el material sea de clase media para algo estándar. Los materiales más básicos son rocas y papel considerados como materiales de clase media, mientras tierra y arena son los de clase baja. Las runas son un arte muy versátil pero también pide mucho dominio de química y alquimia para poder manejar correctamente las infusiones lo que hace que un experto en runas un enemigo muy peligroso, aunque no sea el más fuerte. Uno también aprende toda clase de posiciones y brebajes así que conozco mi parte justa de flora y efectos venenosos, si mi mundo me enseñó algo es que siempre utiliza todo lo que tengas la cantidad de veces que eso me salvo la vida es incontable y todo fue gracias por esos _"trucos"_ y respaldados con mi conocimiento.

Mis padres estaban enterados de mi aparente cita no se como mi madre a media semana ya se había enterado del suceso y aunque le insistí qué solo era una salida como amigos no dejo de imaginar que esta chica sería mi futura esposa y los nietos qué le daría. Deje pasar todo esto al final solo quería saber su propósito por lo que no creo que suceda algo importante con ella.

Ya vestido para la ocasión con ropa seudo-formal qué mi madre me compro para la ocasión y no queriendo hacerla sentir mal así que me la lleve a la cita.

Salí de mi casa con dirección a la cita quedamos de vernos a las cuatro de la tarde en el centro de Kohu fui con veinte minutos de antelación en medio del camino pude ver a una chica por lo menos aparentaba ser una chica su presencia es mágica una bestia aunque no sé cuál sería me dio un folleto lo tome para ver de qué se trataba solo necesite un vistazo para ver que era el sello de la casa demoníaca Gremory parece que he captado su atención esto es problemático tendré que tomar medidas para ello avance un poco y rompí el papel en cachos y lo tire en la calle no es lo más pulcro pero podía sentir que eso guardaba una magia que no entendía muy bien mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El menaje qué me mando decía que en el lugar de encuentro podríamos decidir donde ir en esta cita por lo que decidí esperarla, eran las 4:00 de la tarde y la luz de sol estaba aún fuerte, pero es posible que el sol se ponga en dos horas. Esperando en la posición que ella marco reflexione en mis planes si se libraba una batalla para evitar bajas durante la semana investigue un lugar con poca concurrencia los domingos encontré que hay un parque cercano el cual no tiene muchas visitas así que esa puede ser la mejor opción.

\- Hola ¿te hice espera mucho? - fue la simple pregunta que me hizo al llegar con un leve sonrojo y una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, en verdad era muy buena actuando, vestía una playera lila la cual remarcaba mucho su busto , una falda negra la cual resaltaba sus piernas y asentaba su belleza.

-No acabo de llegar, y ¿qué te gustaría hacer? -decidí preguntarle para ver que quería hacer. Ella dio una entre cierro de ojos casi imperceptible parece que la irrite de algún modo.

-Hay un restaurante que vende un helado muy rico deberíamos ir-me respondió con una sonrisa yo no objete así que partimos a tomar el helado.

La cita transcurrió con normalidad en el helado hablamos un poco, me hablo de su escuela y su familia que tengo la certeza de que todo es falso, pero solo la escuche con una sonrisa y también platique algunas cosas irrelevantes, caminamos un poco por la plaza y después ella sugirió ir al parque que había estado investigando con esto puedo confirmar que es hostil y que no quiere llamar mucho la atención al llegar pude sentir una barrera en el área supongo que para encubrir, llegamos mientras el sol se ponía, nos sentamos en la fuente ella tomo mis manos y me miró fijamente.

-Ise, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? -me pregunto sonrojada, agachando un poco la mirada, pero ya podía sentir la sed de sangre venir de ella.

-Dime que es y veré si puedo hacerlo-le respondí mientras aparte sus manos de las mías ella frunció el ceño, pero ahora sin ocultarlo.

-¿Podrías morir por mí?- con esa pregunta su sed de sangre estallo y sus vestimentas cambiaron a ¿correas? ¿Por qué todo en este mundo tiene que ser obsceno? Ella se elevó con sus alas y formo una lanza de luz así que si funciona como un ángel. Cuando disparo su lanza invoqué mi espada y desvié su proyectil, el rostro de ella paso de locura a sorpresa.

-Imposible como un sucio humano desvió mi lanza, además invocaste una espada, ¿acaso ya despertaste tu Sacred Gear?-pregunto con brusquedad.

-No sé de qué hablas ángel corrupto-trate de hacerme el desentendido además que mi espada no era un_ "Sacread Gear"_-ahora me puedes decir ¿a que se debe el intento de asesinato? creí que la estábamos pasando bien. -pregunte burlonamente ella solo frunció el ceño en una cara de ira.

\- ¡Basura humana! te atreves, te atreves…. ¡a burlarte de mí Raynare un ángel caído por encima de ti! -despotrico con ira mientras lanzo múltiples lanzas con cierta facilidad desvié las lanzas con el filo de mi espada haciéndola enojar más.

\- ¿Qué eres? es imposible que un humano tenga el poder de hacerme frente. -pregunto airadamente-ya se debiste unirte a los demonios, maldita basura. -escupió lo último con sumo desprecio.

-Típico de lo sobrenatural siempre subestimando a los humanos, tranquila pequeño curvo te sacare de tu error-al terminar me moví para posicionarme detrás de ella parece que no pudo seguir mi velocidad invoco tres cuchillos que lazo ella reacciono al sonido de ellos y se cubrió con sus alas los cuchillos se enteraron, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño igualmente el veneno debe aturdirla lo suficiente en unos momentos ella comenzó a gritar obscenidades típico de los de su clase, cuando pude ver que empezó a tambalearse decidí sacar las armas pesadas invocando mi pistola prepare una bala de fuego apunte al centro de su cuerpo y dispare una vez que la bala salió del circulo duplicador un pilar de fuego de dos metros se aproximó a Raynare aun aturdida por el dolo y el mareo que causo el veneno pudo moverse a un lado dejando que el pilar solo quemara su ala izquierda pero igualmente cayó al suelo.

Me aproxime al lugar del imparto aun con la guardia en alto para ver una Raynare gritando de dolor, mientras se revuelca en el suelo.

Bien a si no me servirá saque un pequeño papel, y lo coloque en su frente esto no cura sus heridas, pero suprimirá su dolor por el momento en el momento que dejo de retorcerse ahora me miraba con miedo.

-No me mates si lo haces Gringori tomara represarías contra los demonios que sirves. –me intento amenazar, aunque no se veía muy convencida, y nuevamente creyendo que soy un demonio.

-Tu amenaza carece de sentido no soy un demonio ahora contestaras unas preguntas y después te daré una muerte indolora.-su rostro mostraba el miedo en el pero ahora le ira comenzó a presentarse.

-No es imposible que un vil humano sea tan fuerte, ya se eres un perro de la iglesia si los demonios se enteran que estas aquí morirás al igual yo.-

-Nuevamente te equivocas no pertenezco a la iglesia, aunque podría decirse que pertenecí alguna vez. –exprese sin mentir realmente supongo que era obvio que también exista la iglesia en este mundo.

-Con que eres un exiliado –dijo y su rostro pareció haber recuperado algo de color. -Ayúdame eres un mago y guerrero muy hábil te prometo poder, fortuna, mujeres únete a Gringori-me ofreció con una sonrisa deseperada.

-Veo puedo considerar unirme, pero primero dime ¿porque intentaste matarme? –

-Eras un peligro para nuestra organización por que tenías un_" Sacred gear"_ poderoso así que me ordenaron matarte.-me explico temblorosa.

-Veo-respondí-pero si te unes nadie más te atacara has demostrado no se una inútil basura como los demás humanos seguramente asendereas y tendrás todo lo que quieras en Gringore al señor Azazel le encanta los_ "Sacred gear"_ solo tienes que curarme y todo será tuyo-me ofreció con una cara de súplica y buena fe, ahora puedo ver que no miente interesante.

-Veo, es una lástima que no me uniré a una organización que ve a los humanos como basura creo que he obtenido suficiente, descansa en paz Raynare de Gringore- sentencio preparando mi espada para acabar con su vida sin importarme los ojos ni las lágrimas que empezó a derramar, pero sentí peligro así que me moví de lado esquivando y desviando varias lanzas de luz.

Al voltear pude ver a un hombre alto con una gabardina y una niña rubia en un traje bastante inusual también a otra mujer que ayudaba a Raynare al ver la situación desactive la runa que inhibía el dolor en Raynare y esta comenzó a gritar nuevamente desconcentrando a la otra chica y a sus camaradas aprovechando corrí lanzando un corte al hombre de la gabardina que cubrió con dificultad con una lanza de luz mientras usaba mi mano libre para lanzar un disparo de hielo a la niña ella no tuvo los mismos reflejos del hombre y termino congelada por la mitad aprovechando esto tire una trampa de restricción mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y disparando nuevamente a la caída pero esta vez con una bala de fuego el pilar de llamas salió de mi pistola el hombre trato de moverse en su ayuda pero piso una de las trampas inmovilizándolo por unos segundos evitando que pudiera rescatar a su compañera solo se puedo escuchar su grito cuando las llamas la engulleron dejando al finalizar nada más que unas pocas plumas.

-Karawarner retirada este no es un sujeto normal. -grito el hombre de la gabardina la que vestía como una oficinista asintió y se preparo para huir con una Raynare inconsciente después de sucumbir a la agonía del dolor, no los dejaría escapar tan fácil pero el hombre de gabardina comenzó un contraataque mientras emprendía vuelo a diferencia de Raynare estas eran mas precisas y no dejaban intervalo de descanso así que solo me quedo defenderme de momento, logrando que Raynare y la ahora identificada Karawarner pudiera escapara.

Una vez que sus compañeras estaba bien el ángel emprendió su huida mientras zigzagueaba para irse una maniobra inteligente parece que hay alguien con experiencia en ese equipo.

Acercándome a lo que quedo de su compañera solo plumas que volaron antes que el fuego chocara, supongo que era lo esperado el fuego que dispara es de una temperatura de tres punto cuatrocientos diez centígrados pocas cosas sobreviven a eso aunque demonios más altos siempre pueden protegerse con magia.

Tomé unas cuantas plumas para investigación y decidí marcharme de ahí no sin antes eliminar cualquier evidencia de que estuve en el lugar.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%**

**Bueno hola a todos, no lleva mucho que acabe mi infierno de semestre en linea, y acabo de meter materias para entrar de nuevo a ese infierno, bueno me he podido dar el tiempo de escribir este corto capitulo lamento la tardanza y lo corto que es pero créanme que me he esforzado por sacarlo, espero sea de su agrado.**

** :El iseei de este fic es mas maduro de primera es mas grande de lo que es su edad actual y en segunda es un chico mas prudente, también Aika siento que es un personaje con potencial tal ves vemos mas de ella conforme avance la historia.**

**devil01:bueno aquie esta la continuación no pienso abandonar esta historia, espero disfrutaras el capitulo y poco a poco iras ilando quien era lucifer del mundo de iseei.**

**próxima****actualización:heredero del humo.**


End file.
